Bra the mighty Princess of the Sayjins!!!!!!!!!
by Cher the writer
Summary: Bra!!! The under used Sayjin finally get her time to shine, she is the strongest Sayjin and the most powerful warrior.How? Read the story.
1. Default Chapter

**Bra the mighty princess of the Sayjins part one**  
  
Bra looked down on her sparing brother and his long time best friend Goten. It has been years since Goku has fused with the dragon and now little Bra has grown up. She was twenty years old. Time has passed by peacefully. Too boring for Bra. She has of late become disappointed in herself, she was daughter to Vegeta. His only daughter. Yes, she was half human but she was Sayjin as well. Out of all the Sayjin she lacked the most fighting skill. She looked back on her younger youth and thought that she had wasted and not grasped such a different part of her. Although she has never really been encouraged to fight, she now regrets at least not learning the basics.   
  
She knew that Sayjin blood increased in strength the more it mixed with humans! Bulma had the discovered that just the tinest amount of Sayjin blood could distort and mutant the Sayjin blood into something even stronger. That theory explained Gohan's ability to exceed his father and Goten's ability to have the natural instinct to turn super Sayjin. Trunks was even stronger that Vegeta, her proud father! She knew of the legend of the Cell saga. How Gohan was the strongest and that how Trunks hid his true power. Goten and her were very much alike, they both knew they had the ability to past their siblings but with no real desire. For with such power would come great responsibility. Yet it was time for her to learn and grow. Why, even Goten had asked Trunks to spar with him as if he too were feeling the same!  
  
Bra knew Goten all her life. He was always around her brother. As of late she wanted to be around him more. Yet she was too proud to even show it. A trait she picked up from both sides of the gene pool. Although she never trained they were some things that came automatically with being half Sayjin. Such as super sight, hearing and smell. As she looked down at her brother and his best friend, a glimmer of silver far in the sky. It seemed to be a capsule ship, yet it was a model she never seen before. It did not have to come any closer for her to see that the ship was out of control and that who ever was inside was in deep trouble.   
  
Bra screamed out Goten and to her brother Trunks to save the fallen ship. As soon as the first two words fell out of her mouth, the two Sayjins were already on there way to save the ship. " It looks like a capsule ship", exclaimed Goten. Bra looked at the build of the ship. "My goodness, this ship has barley been on my mother's blueprints less than a week ago, how in the world is it up and running?" Bra said. The three entered the ship, smoke and wreckage hung everywhere. There were torn wires that were limp and dangerous. The two boys held Bra behind them, in some efforts to shelter her from some danger. What the three saw they will never forget.   
  
It was a blue haired woman face down onto the ship's floor. She was knocked out with a huge chunk of the metal ship on top of her. Goten pulled the woman over and he drew in his breath. Trunks eyes bulged out of his head. " What the hell?" Said Trunks. " Nani, whispered Bra, Who is she, is she me? Impossible. I won't believe it!" They were all stunned. It was an older version of Bra in this deluxe time ship from another time. It was Bra. There was no mistaken that.   
  
"Bra, call Mom and dad quick, we need to get her to our infirmary right now!" Sure said Bra. Both boys looked at the carbon copy of Bra. Who was she? How did she get here? Why was she in such bad shape?   
  
Bulma and Vegeta came rushing in. What they saw was mind boggling. "What the hell?" Muttered Vegeta. "Bulma we just found her here", said Goten, she was going to crash from the sky. Bulma was silent, this woman this sayjin was indeed her daughter, but why and how? "Quick, you two take her into the infirmary, Trunks knows how to work everything. Move it!! said Bulma. Goten and Trunks were soon gone with the limp body of the mystery Bra. The present Bra stood there in silence with her parents and seemed at a lost for words.   
  
Bulma looked around the Capsule time machine. "Hey, said Bulma, this ship is not even completed on the Blue prints. It is my latest experimental idea. A time machine that can transport a lot of people and avoid that loop in time." "What loop?,said Vegeta.   
Bulma explained. " Well remember when Trunks came from the future, his future still did not change because my original time machine did not allow him to travel within his own time period. Instead, it put him at the same period of time but in a different reality. With my newest idea Trunks would have been able to travel to a time period back to a past in which his own reality would have been affected. Understand? " So what your saying Mom is that this Bra is from our very own future not another alternative reality?" "Most likely so, dear. replied Bulma"   
  
They looked around the ship. Finally they spied what appeared to be some sort of large disc that seemed to be some kind of device for recording. On this disc it read "play me"   
Vegeta held it in his hand and placed it into a long silver slot underneath a big screen.  
  
The tape played.   
  
"Hello, and greetings. If you are watching this tape I am either dead or captured, and if I am captured go to hell Kralings!!! But if I am not and by some miracle of Kami I made it back into my own time warp and you found me and my ship, please listen. I am Bra, daughter of Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. A while ago Earth was attacked and it's population destroyed by alien visitors. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Pan, and Trunks were all killed in a flash. The enemies were artificial and killed all of you easily. They are not equal to anything that we ever fought. We were captured and seemed as harmless, Both me and Goten. Since we were the least trained they did not see us a threat."   
  
"We were kept in captive for years and our blood tested and used to be combined with their own. These aliens were genetic Vampires! They use the DNA of all they have conquered and combined it with theirs only making them, stronger! So me and Goten gave up hope and became their willing slaves...until. One day we caught our reflection in a mirror, we both felt pathetic. We were the third generations of Sayjin. Yet we were losers, we had power inside of us but we made it sleep until now. In a burst of rage and great sadness we both transformed, we screamed in pleasure and pain as our bodies bulked up and grew. I never even went super Sayjin before but my Sayjin instincts took over and my whole body became under it's control. My hair stood up on end and it became a glowing shocking yellow, then finally it became a brilliant and cold white. I looked over to Goten and he was under going the same transformation. His pupils were gone from his eyes and I figured that mine's must have been gone as well.   
  
Our captives attacked us hundreds on each of us. Yet they were snapped and broken in two like dried flowers to a touch. I yelled out attacks that I did not even know as my hand tingled and out from it expelled flaming balls of ki. Goten used what he learned in physical attacks to over take them with his bare fist. We were on a killing frenzy. The aliens were stationed on Earth. Within hours we destroyed the aliens base in our homeland. We headed for the other world capitals where the aliens had stationed their main bases, New York City and Paris were the last two cities we made it to when the aliens came to the realization that keeping us alive was a bad mistake and that if they did not abandon Earth now, we would also kill them as well.   
  
Goten and me looked at each other and was immensely happy. Bulma and his mother Chichi was still alive yet in hiding. Thanks to Bulma and her holographic projector which hid them. I felt their human ki and me and Goten went home. They were a few humans left. There was a year of peace and a time for us to try to rebuild all the damage that was done. Yet it was not to be. The Kralings, came back but this time they sent huge massive black building like structures that buried itself into the ground, In the main capitals of the world. If they could not have this Earth they would blow it up. Bulma was trying to figure out how to crack the code when she saw that they were weapons of mass destruction.   
  
As impossible as it seemed Bulma did find the code, yet they were too many bombs and not enough time. Goten and my mother flew around the world trying to reach all eight bombs. Bulma was able to disable the first one here in Satan City, that was the last I ever saw of them and my beloved Goten. Chichi stayed at the hidden base hoping to see them returned. I was forced into waiting in my mother's new time machine. It was one like a regular capsule space pod except for that one can travel through space and time with room for more than one passenger. Since I had a "condition" I was chosen to stay in here in case her mission to disengage the bombs did not succeed.   
  
Unlike the other time machine created in the past, this one can go back into time of the specific time line. Unlike my deceased brother Trunks who's alternative self could not affect his own time line when he traveled. This space machine was fixed so that the past would be his past and affect his future, or mines. 'I felt the Earth Rumbled and could feel the Earth breaking apart and I knew that my mother and Goten had failed. I could no longer feel the Ki's. As for Chichi she refused to come with me as I begged and pleaded and screamed over the explosion. Chichi reminded me that I can longer just live for self and that I had to live for me and my "little life." With that Chichi ran away and I could no longer get to her. I went into the ship and barley made it out of that time warp.   
  
The journey through time was hard and rough, I was not going to an alternative time line but my own. The ship seemed to have been damaged. I hope I make it. End of tape   
  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta and they both looked at Bra.   
" What condition are we talking about?" Vegeta said. What could have been so wrong with Bra that she did not try to help her own mother, instead she had to make that air head son of Kakorttoo do it. Said Vegeta. Bra exploded. " Father have some compassion please, we just have been told that most of us are going to die." "Well, Bra Hon, you know I am one to always get on Papa, but he has a point. If this Bra is indeed you, you should have enough to knowledge to go and help me save the Earth from the bombs. While I did one side of the world you could have disabled the others all by yourself." Bulma said.   
  
  
Let's go and see how I am doing, exclaimed Bra.   
  
As the three entered the room, they saw that she was hooked up to the machine. She was already healed form Bulma's high-tech rejuvenation tank and just needed some rest. The machine was giving a read out of her former injuries, current health and condition. Vegeta grabbed the paper. Then he dropped it. " No wonder he said to himself as he walked over to Goten and proceeded to choke him. "Nani!!!!!" yelled a screaming Bulma let go of him. Trunks tried and succeeded in prying his father off his best friend and continued to hold him back. Bulma shouted at her husband, " have you lost your mind!!!!!! " Vegeta said no, I think Goten has lost his because Bra is pregnant!!!!!   
  
All mouths dropped and even our current time Bra blushed as looked Goten's way. "So that was the condition Bra whispered........  
  
To be continued????????????  



	2. Brand new part 2!!! Bra mighty Princess...

**_Bra the mighty Princess of the Sayjins!!! PART TWO!!_**  
  
  
Bra was starting to become awake out of her deep sleep. The Sayjin healing tank had done it's wonders. It was only for a second that she had regained consciousness, she did not see them, but she could feel them. The mighty power signals of Goten, Vegeta, and her brother Trunks. Although this power in her time was nothing to the might of the murderous aliens, she knew that such power signals could damage her.   
She did even have time to think, it was only a fraction of a second, she forgot where she was and she forgot how she got here. She thought that she was still back at home, fighting these monsters trying to escape. So with that thought in mind the mighty Bra had jumped out of her nursing bed with her awesome transformation.   
  
It took Vegeta by surprise and shock. He gazed upon his daughter, her joints has stretched far beyond it's normal length. She was much taller. Her muscles had expanded in width. Her face and skin was as pale as a ghost. Her beautiful blue locks turned themselves into brilliant shades of white. Her aura was pure clear light as if she was some sort of freighting angel, it was like trying to look at a blazing hot white star. When she got her focus, she could not believe her eyes, it was her papa, her mama, her brother and her younger self Bra........  
  
**Future Bra:** " Nani, I...I... I made it back! Sorry."  
  
And as quickly as she had flared up in a second, her transformation went away automatically.   
  
Bulma was the first to run up to her daughter.... She held her daughter then placed both of her soft hands on her baby girl's face. As she spoke her eyes began to fill with tears. Another child, fleeing from a terrible future, and this one is pregnant!!!  
**  
Bulma: **" My poor, poor baby.. how could you have gone through this all by yourself! I may not be a Sayjin, but you seem so powerful. You must be as powerful as your big brother now. We found the tape on the ship. We know why you are here. I am so, very, very sorry. I just don't understand why Earth can't just exist in peace. We know about your condition. About the baby. Thank kami you made it!! Don't worry my blue, we will find a way to work this out!!"  
  
Vegeta stepped fourth and Goten and Bra both stood against a wall a few feet away from her.   
  
**Vegeta:**" Bulma, she is much more stronger than Trunks...Far more stronger than me...Even Kakkorotto. Remember Bra was conceived way after my Sayjin power developed...it seems the way of Sayjin blood is for the child to always become twice as powerful as the father...or even more. It is the same with Gohan and it was even greater with Goten. It seemed that he too in this future reached that stage as well. Tell me Bra, that child you are carrying is it for..Goten?"  
  
**Future Bra:** " Of course who else and.......  
  
Before she could finish she saw him, it was a younger him but it was still him. Goten her beloved. She did not care who was there or that she was from far in the future. She got up and walked to him and held him in her arms. She placed a hand against his face softly.   
  
**Bra**:" My love, I have failed you. I am so sorry I was of no help to you."   
  
Goten blushed.   
  
**Goten:**" I never even kissed you!!"   
  
**Bra:**" Oh, but you will and then some..."  
  
**Trunks:** " Sis, you are so strong I am proud of you! You heard papa, you are the strongest one here. Even stronger that Goku!!"   
  
Bra did not reply, she just wanted to hold her long dead brother in her arms.  
  
**Bra:** " Just shhhh... still a big mouth! You are dead in my future for 13 years. Please just let me hold you in silence and look at you.  
  
Finally she turned back to her father. She felt such great shame that she could not even look her father in his usually stern face. Yet as always, there was always a slight change in Vegeta's face when he looked at his daughter. Yet, Bra felt shamed. If only she had listened, if only she had started training from her younger years. She could have helped prevented the carnage that took place in her time. The same went for Goten. She stood close to her father, yet not too close and spoke with her head down.  
  
**Future Bra:** " Sorry papa, if only I had trained sooner, harder. I am ashamed.'"   
  
**Vegeta:**" Hmp..." Don't worry. Worrying never changed anything Bura. You are a warrior now so you must know that. Only action makes a difference. Better late then never.   
  
And in a motion of sympathy, Vegeta reached out with both arms and his hands rubbed her shoulders and arms.   
**_  
Bra: _** Wow, at least it's good to see that I get stronger in the future, look at those abs!  
  
**Future Bra:** " Look you, or should I say me, stop all this stuck up "I am the princess of Vegeta and daughter to Bulma****Briefs crap" and get with Goten already. You don't know how precious life is."   
  
With that present Bra blushed and so did Goten. They have indeed been having feelings for each other, with Goten being the one to persue. Yet Bra was to high strung and to haughty for our simple sayijin Goten. Future Bra left the room and went out the window. Her father followed.......  
  
**Future Bra:**" Father, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know how bad you are with words...you don't have to be here."   
  
**Vegeta: **" You do know that you are the most strongest being on this planet right now, even if Kakkorotto was here?"   
  
**Future Bra: **" Of course Papa, You all were killed so quickly that it was so unreal. That is why we gave up hope. Goku will come back soon. Even with all his new mystic dragon power and amazing skill, he just lacked too much strength to defeat them.   
  
**Vegeta: " **What,,, what of Gohan? The boy was always stronger than his father. Yet the fool did not keep up with it."   
  
**Future Bra:** " He too lacked the power..he did let go with all his might father. But it was quite clear that he could not do it. **   
  
Vegeta:" **What of your brother Trunks?"   
**  
Future Bra:** " He fought along side you father. He died."   
  
**Vegeta:**" Kuso, so are you telling me that you and Goten are the most powerful Sayjins in the world. This is crazy. It has to be true, Bulma's theory is true. Goten did go super Sayjin at a very early age. Without even trying. Even Trunks had to train. Goten had always had that natural ability. Plus Goten was conceived while Kakkortto was far into his Super Sayjin form. My Sayjin skills were far perfected when you were conceived as well.   
**  
Vegeta:**" Do you even understand what a God your baby will be? Do you even know how powerful it will become. It is the most Sayjin child in years. Both parents are half Sayjin! Both of you have found a new and powerful transformation.   
  
  
**Future Bra:** " That was the plan. For me to come back, raise this child in this past timeline. Make sure that he or she is a trained by the best, you and Goku. This child will kill the enemies with such ease. I will be here for a while. But there is one thing that bothers me .  
  
**Vegeta: **" What is that?"  
  
**Future Bra:** " The fact that I have told my past self and Goten that they will be together. I know how I am I might try to change things just because of my pride. If so this baby will never come to be and I will cease to be pregnant. We must preserve my child's future. Your grandchild papa..."   
  
With that Vegeta detoured his flight with his future daughter and went back to the house. Sure enough Bra was leaving to go out on an evening date with one of the rich son's of one of her another technology company. Vegeta could not say a word to his daughter. Telling her who to date was just too weird. Plus he just hated the fact that someone would put their hands on his beloved daughter. Yet he knew that his daughter was head strong and did not like being told what to do and what to feel. Bra's predictions could change that baby from never happening. The Earth could not afford that. So it was time to have a talk with Goten.   
  
He found Goten back home spilling his guts to Chichi who tried to hit him with a frying pan. She was confused and had thought that he had Got Bra pregnant right now. When he held his furious Mom down and explained to her again she calmed for a minute. Then asked were they married in the future, Goten said no and still got it on the head. Vegeta wanted to laugh. That women was just too much.   
  
**Vegeta: **" Goten we have business to discuss."   
  
**Chichi : **Well you are just going to have to pick another day " Mr. I can't say hello or knock. We are having a talk on how important marriage is "   
  
**Vegeta: **" Come Goten."  
  
**Goten:** " Okay Vegeta."   
  
They both flew off as Chichi hollered random threats.   
  
**Vegeta:**" I know that you will end up with Bra. Yet it might not come to be because of her saying so. It was just like when future Trunks came back and did not want to tell who he was. Because it might not sound like a good idea at the time, and he was right not to. Between Bulma''s pride and mine we would have made sure that never came to be. Bra is our daughter and she is way to proud to admit that she likes you. She will only try harder to make it not come to be. Now I can't force her to talk to you but I can slap the hell out of you. Do not make Bra see anyone else."   
  
**Goten:** " Vegeta, I can't do that what do you want me to do.."   
  
**Vegeta:** " Listen to me you lazy son of Kakkorroto, I need you to be assertive. Do what ever it takes threaten her dates. Give them flat tires. Scare the hell out of them. I will help you. The sooner you two get together the sooner you will bring a new power into this world that the Earth had never dreamed of !!!! You got that Goten?"   
  
**to be continued...... Vegeta and Goten scares of dates and a god is born!!!!   
**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
